iCarly Fanfic Parodies
by CrazeyCasey
Summary: Have a laugh! Parodies of commonly used plots: gang goes to the beach, certain people fall in love without warning, love triangles, Q&A/dares from fans, depressing letters, etc. No offense intended! Mainly parodies Seddie/Cibby.
1. iCarly goes to the Beach!

Hey guys! So, I just felt like having some fun here! So I present my parody of fanfics about iCarly going to the beach!

First of all, none of the stories about iCarly going to the beach are just like this. This is a parody. I'm literally taking a semi-popular plot and adding some funny/stupid things that could be done to the story as a writer. I've definitely read good beach stories. This is simply parodying some OOC/random parts of stories I've seen (not necessarily beach stories, just iCarly fanfics in general). I'm not trying to offend anyone! I just hope you enjoy the humor of this. It is sarcastic, so don't take my words too literally at all. :P

Secondly, there are other parodies out there, and I have read some, but probably not all of them, so apologies in advance if someone else has done this before. I hope not...even so, hopefully I have put my own style into it.

Thirdly, ships presented (I mean, parodied) in this story are: Seddie & Cibby

Fourthly, **disclaimer:** iDon't own iCarly! Yep.

And finally, I believe you guys are sick of my babbling by now, so I just hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think in a review! Thanks you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV<strong>

It's a typical summer day blah blah blah...but it's about to get better and EXCITING cuz iCarly's going to the beach! YEAHHH!

Sam, Freddie, and Gibby are at the Shay's apartment cuz obviously they have no place better to go, right?

Carly says, "Hey guys, wanna go to the beach?"

"OMG YESH!" screams Sam excitedly, "I can't wait to wear a bathing suit so that the dudes can drool all over Mama, yehhhh!"

"Sure why not?" answers Freddie, apparently just as enthusiastically, "I'd like to show off my new body cuz y'know, outside of my busy schedule with schoolwork to get straight A's, intense extracurricular activities with the AV club, mathletes, and debate team, lots of tech work and rehearsals for iCarly, and spending quality time with my mom, I spend LOADS of time every day working out! Fosho! cuz other than having been in love with Carly, I always try to make other girls drool over me. Duh!"

"Yeaaah! I'm a Gibby, thus I have no say in this whatsoever, and I'm just gonna go with you guys! TO THE BEACH. WIN!" Gibby says.

"YAY! I knew you guys would be on board with my awesome idea!" Carly says ecstatically.

So apparently the gang then goes to the beach... (A/N: apparently Spencer isn't really necessary in these stories cuz there are tons of beaches in "sunny" Seattle for the gang to walk to right?... But for practicality purposes, Spencer WILL drive them there in this story cuz I'd like to think they actually drive to a sunny beach along the Pacific coast!) Carly drags Spencer along because the gang ALWAYS manages to get the adult to do whatever they want.. except that one time he actually stands his ground and ends up getting injured by Sir Jackson Colt. So of course Spencer grudgingly goes with them.

Whoohoo! And of course, there's no talk whatsoever about seats during the car ride. Cuz nobody else discusses "Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat, gotta make my mind up, which seat should I take?" (A/N: gotta give credit where credit is due, those were lyrics from "Friday" by Rebecca Black. You guys didn't know that right?) And of course, there's no talk about the car ride cuz the car ride is only what? Hours right? So that's insignificant enough to skip right over.

"YAY WE'RE AT THE BEACH!" Spencer says.

"YAY!" the gang says together.

So they all come out of the car, in swimsuits apparently, because it is never necessary to explain when/where/how they got changed, just the fact that they ARE wearing swimsuits is sufficient cuz otherwise there is no story.

"OMG A hot girl over there! I'm gonna go!" Spencer says eagerly, running off and leaving the kids unattended to do whatever it is they do in these stories.

**Freddie's POV** (A/N: There are always important POV shifts to demonstrate the INCREDIBLY DEEP thoughts the characters have. as you shall see below)

OMG! Sam's wearing a two-piece swimsuit, and I just can't get over how hot she looks. Forget Carly, I LUV SAM who always used to insult me! Cuz I'm Freddie Benson, I suddenly fall head over heels in love with girls when I see their bodies. That totally explains my never-changing crush on Carly for years!

**Sam's POV **(A/N: here comes another important POV shift!)**  
><strong>

Ohemmmmgeeeeeeee...Why am I fangirling over Fredward Benson? He looks so yummyy! Wouldya look at his abs? What a hawt dude! I dunno why I used to insult him, cuz I LUV HIM now! Sam Puckett always fangirls over hot dudes, right?

OMG He's walking this way! I'm blushing like mad cuz that's what Mama always does, right?

"Sam," Freddie says in his deep, sexy voice, "You look hot!"

I squeal. "You're so hawt you could melt butter," I reply with a usual Puckett pick-up line. "You look-"

I am cut off when Freddie starts making out with me. I LUV THE WAY HE KISSES OMG.

(A/N: While Sam and Freddie are having a major make-out session, guess who's left? ...GASP! Carly and Gibby!)

**Carly's POV** (A/N: do I need to write this again?)

Wow! Gibby looks hot shirtless? Amazingly I never thought so before even though he's only taken his shirt off like 51203948 times in the past! I can't believe it! I've in LUV WITH GIBBY GIBSON! He's soo totally awesome and totally gets me! (A/N: Since when?)

**Gibby's POV** (A/N: yay we get to see the amazingly bad insight of Gibby! Did I say bad? YES a shift from the GREAT, in character THOUGHTS Freddie, Sam, and Carly have shown so far)

Man, Carly is so pretty! I LUV HER! I hope she likes me...wait what about my girlfriend Tasha? Oh whatever, we're not exclusive. I just made a big deal out of Freddie and Tasha falling together for no apparent reason! Well, Gibster is gonna make a move! YEE. Wish me luck!

I walk over to Carly. "Hey Carly, you look so pretty my eyes could pop right out!"

She giggles like a little girl. So cute. "Thanks Gibby! You look so hot!"

"Wanna make out?" I ask.

"Of course Gibby, why else was this story written?"

**3rd person POV**

So Cibby's making out over here, and Seddie's making out over there. They stop just in time for Spencer to come back and not see anything.

"Hey guys! How's this trip going?" Spencer asks.

"AWESOMEEE!" the 4 respond.

"What about you Spence?" asks Carly.

"I got rejected by the hot girl."

"Awwwww! That sucks!" the 4 respond. Of course not! They all found their true love after going to the beach; they're totally not caring about Spencer!

And so they decide to go home because well, everything that should happen during a beach trip has happened. The only thing to do at the beach is find your true love and make out, right?

There's no talk of the car ride cuz Sam and Freddie are probably sitting together lovingly, just as Carly and Gibby are. Spencer obviously doesn't ask about them cuz he has no idea..duhhh. Let's just hope they were riding a van and have enough seats for them to sit with their newfoundloves. There's no talk of what happens after the trip either cuz beach love is forever. YEAH! Go beaches!

And they all live happily ever after. The end. SEDDIE CIBBY FTW!

* * *

><p>So yeah, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	2. The Epic Love Triangle

Thank you all for reading, favoriting, and reviewing this story!

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers:

To ScheerLovesYou- lol thanks!

To LizzieGirly223- thanks! haha

To PurpleJerk- LOL thanks! Yeah sudden Cibby stories that come out of nowhere always make me go...what?

To MusicManiac12323- Thanks! glad you liked it! I just see a lot of Seddie/Cibby fics and as a reader, one of my pet peeves is seeing ships I like happening without any development and seeing ships that make no sense happen without development, so this was my parody for that :D**  
><strong>

I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! I had lots of fun writing it. Originally I only planned to do one chapter, but I just had to do a parody of this too.

**_THE LOVE TRIANGLE._**

Self explanatory. Seddie/Creddie mess. Basic gist is Sam and Freddie start going out, and Carly gets jealous and starts acting like a (whoa...keeping this story rated K+ here) jerk!

Oh, and **disclaimer**: I now own iCarly. Thus I'm still writing stories on fanfiction. What? NO! I don't!

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV<strong>

So it's a typical day in Seattle, except, a big drama is about to unfold! GASP!

Sam and Freddie are in ...guess where...the Shay's apartment! Cuz they never have any place better to go! And Spencer, of course, is no where to be seen! And Carly is apparently upstairs doing something, leaving her BFFs alone! :O

After thinking for about 2.3 seconds, Freddie has finally worked up his courage to tell his dear bully Sam the following.

"Sam," Freddie says, "I LUV YOU HONEY! Are you from Nashville? Cuz you're the only ten I see!" (A/N: YES! It's a reference to 'Best Player,' in which Jennette McCurdy and Jerry Trainor starred.)

Sam, completely unfazed by Freddie's lame pick-up line starts babbling back, "OMG I LUV YOU TOO BABY!"

They start making out. Duhhh.

Sam 'retreats' and (A/N: the author's winning attempt to address Freddie's crush on Carly) asks Freddie, "But I thought you loved Carly!"

"Carly? Of course not. I fell for you. Got over her long ago for you deariee," he says, and she becomes smitten and content with his extremely convincing and in character response.

They begin making out once again. Yayyyy.

Meanwhile, the point of view switches to **Carly's POV **(A/N: of course!)

Lalalaaaaaa... Got my jacket. Going down the stairs... Hmm wonder what Sam and Freddie are doing? I turn the corner to see...WHAT?

I scream like a girl...wait, I am one. OMG. SOMEONE BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!

Freddie and Sam are frightened by my screaming.

"WHAT THE FLADOODLES ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I demand.

"We were kissing," Freddie replies lamely.

"OMG He is such a good kisser!" Sam exclaims excitedly, apparently oblivious to her best friend's tone of voice. I have no choice but to get madder and angrily shake my fist at them.

"You two? When?"

"Well...we didn't know how to tell you before, but WE LUV EACH OTHER NOW!" Sam says.

Uncontrollably, my heart swells up in anger and jealousy... After seeing my best friend kiss him, I suddenly realize how hot and handsome Freddie is. I absolutely must have him now after rejecting him 931283403 times and watching him get together happily with my best friend Sam. I have no explanation for my jealousy...well, I guess it's necessary in order to increase the extremely well thought up drama this story needs to contain!

"Freddie, can I talk to you alone?" I ask.

"Sure!" he answers.

"What the flapjack were you doing? (A/N: Yes, I am using many hilarious words to keep this story rated K+, cuz unlike the stories I'm parodying which usually contain lots of cuss words to emphasize the amazing unfolding drama, this will remain 'innocent' :P) I thought you loved me!" I say, irately.

"Carly, omgg, I got tired of waiting. So I decided to move on. Who better to move on to than your best friend who always insults me?"

"But why Sam? Why do you like her instead of me now?"

"Well, Sam has a hotter body than you do. I obviously am the type of guy to like girls for that; don't you know?"

I become the world's biggest buttface because that's totally what I do. I'm extremely nice to my friends usually, but once they're happy, Carly Shay plots to destroy that happiness! Yes, that's totally in character of me. I desperately try to get Freddie back, so I attack his face, kissing in a let's just say, not rated K+ way.

**Freddie's POV** (A/N: it's necessary to switch to Freddie's POV now cuz we need to know what Freddie thinks of his best friend kissing him after he gets together with his other best friend...wow that was a mouthfull)

OMG Carly Shay just kissed me. What do I do?

"Carly..."

"I kiss way better than Sam could!" Carly says, suddenly turning into Epic Evil Antagonist of the story.

"But I love Sam!" I say. Carly leans in to kiss me again. "NO, NO, NO!" I scream hopelessly, as Carly shuts me up with another kiss.

We hear Sam's voice. "Freddie, are you okay?"

I desperately try to get away from Carly just as Sam walks in. More climactic moments for this amazing plot! :O

"WHAT?" Sam asks in a hurt voice. "I am hurt! Freddie, why were you kissing Carly?"

"NO! I can explain-" I try to say before Sam cuts me off again.

"I knew you still loved Carly!" she says.

Before I can say anything, cuz obviously I can't speak or cut into this argument at all, Carly says, "Yes, that's right. Freddie loves me," with an evil grin.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sam says, drowning in her tears. "I can't take this!" she says, running away.

Her tears cut into me like sharpened pencils...or y'know, some other sharp object for the author to use as a metaphor. I must prove my love and let Seddie prevail!

I run after Sam.

"SAM! Carly kissed me! I don't love her; I love you!" I say.

"Really?" she says, wiping away her tears.

"Really," I kiss her.

"I love you more than I love bacon, Freddie," she says, quickly forgiving me. (A/N: lucky him!)

"I know." We make out.

**3rd person POV**

And so Sam and Freddie live happily ever after, leaving a depressed Carly to cry. But guess what?

Gibby opens the door.

"Carly? What's the matter?" he asks in an extremely thoughtful manner.

"Can't you see? Sam and Freddie are making out, and I'm depressed and angry cuz my best friends are happy!" Carly wails.

"Why? You deserve better than this Carly!" Gibby says.

He leans in to kiss her.

Suddenly, all things are well. Carly and Gibby are happily making out.

Spencer comes downstairs.

"OH MY GOSH! Gibby! What are you doing to my sister? And what about your girlfriend Tasha? Oh, hey look, a butterfly!" Spencer says in his stereotypically spazzy way. (A/N: Yes, Spencer, a butterfly in your apartment.)

All is well because Seddie & Cibby are meant to be. And they were meant to get together in precisely this way.

The end.

* * *

><p>I originally planned to end it after Sam and Freddie make out, leaving Carly to cry, but I just had to parody Cibby again.<p>

Lots of Seddie/Creddie love triangle stories end up portraying Freddie and Carly as jerks, so I just had to do this parody. Hope you understand that I'm not saying all love triangle stories are dumb. I'm simply exaggerrating SOME aspects of SOME stories. :D

Hope you enjoyed that! Please review! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Fan Dare Segment

Hey guys! Thanks so much for your support! You guys made my day with your reviews and positive feedback, so I just had to write another chapter! :) Sorry for the long wait though; I've been busy, and I had trouble thinking of more good plots.

To ScheerLovesYou- Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it :D

To LizzieGirly223- Thanks! I will do more if I get more ideas. =)

To Icarlya- Thanks for both reviews! Gosh golly is hilarious haha. Well, when I use OMG, I think of it as "oh my gosh" or "oh-em-gee," so not really cussing I hope haha. XD Thanks for commenting on the specific parts! I agree about the stuff you said about some stories haha.

To PurpleJerk- Thanks! LOL I will keep going if I can think of more. As for the butterfly, I made it up on the spot because I wanted to parody the way Spencer's opinion as an adult is never represented in these stories and the way he's always portrayed as so ridiculously spazzy. lol =D

Originally, I only planned to do one chapter, but you guys keep making me want to do more! It was hard to think of more plots because I wanna avoid doing ones that have already been parodied before. Anyway, I now present chapter 3! It parodies "Truth or Dare" and "Ask the Crew" stories. "Ask the Crew" would've been hilarious to do by itself, but it's against the guidelines anyway (interactive entry, script format), so I make a combined parody. It's hard to describe so just read it. =D

If you guys have any other ideas for me to do a chapter on, PLEASE tell me some! :)

**disclaimer:** GUESS WHAT? I still don't own iCarly!

Well, that was a long author's note. Sorry! I'll get on with the story. Another Seddie/Cibby parody :P

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV<strong>

Carly, Sam, and Freddie, as well as Gibby and Spencer, have decided to have an interactive iCarly segment for their webcast today; they would let the iCarly viewers ask them truths and dares. SOMEHOW, they all got on board with this idea, even though anyone in their right minds would know that that would be a bad idea. It's not necessary to describe HOW they got on board, just that they did because otherwise, there is no story to tell here. Ask the crew stories usually somehow have a host that manages to get the trio and Spencer and Gibby to appear on some interactive show, but this story won't; the crew has spontaneously decided to hold this segment!

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..." says Freddie.

"I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam."

"And this is...iCARLY!" both say together.

"Now today, we've got Gibby and Spencer here with us!" Sam says, introducing the camera to the two guys.

"And for this webcast, we decided it'd be a GREAT idea to let you guys, the psychotic fans of iCarly who had been throwing stuff at each other at webicon over stuff about Creddie and Seddie, make us answer stuff truthfully and do dares!" says Carly, enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Sam chimes in, "So we present this interactive segment, Truth or Dare with the fans!"

"We've got our first video caller," says Freddie, "and the username is InsaneSeddier2000! Well that could lead to some stuff that I don't want, but I apparently don't think about that, so I'm gonna click 'answer.'"

"OMG HI GAIZ, I'm such a big Seddie fan, as you probably can't see from my username! Anyway, I dare Sam and Freddie to kiss for 2 hours. Cuz most people in real life kiss for 2 hours straight; that's not impractical at all," says the girl in the video call.

"Eww no!" Freddie and Sam 'protest' together.

"I'm not kissing that nub," says Sam.

"I'm not kissing that demon," says Freddie.

"You guys have to!" Carly demands, apparently not caring about the feelings of her friends.

For some reason, Sam and Freddie don't think to leave or end the video call, so they 'grudgingly' kiss.

Time suddenly fast-forwards 120 minutes because apparently nothing happens during the two hours in which Sam and Freddie have their lips pressed up against each other.

"Ugh, that was gross," Sam says.

"Glad that's over," says Freddie, "and not because I had to have my lips glued to someone else's mouth for so long but because I have to keep the game up and say kissing Sam is gross."

"YOU GUYS SECRETLY LIKED IT! I KNOW IT!" screams the InsaneSeddier2000, who apparently enjoys spending two hours watching two fictional characters kiss through a story on a computer screen.

"All right, get out InsaneSeddier2000!" Sam demands.

Freddie ends the call and answers another call, "Here's Seddieforthewin. Let's just cross our fingers and hope someone with this username doesn't ask Sam and me to kiss."

"HEY GUYS!" squeals Seddieforthewin, "I dare Sam and Freddie to kiss!"

"UGH!" groan Sam and Freddie.

"Wait, I'm not done! I'll be nice," says the video caller, "you only have to kiss for 1 minute."

"Fine..." says Sam.

"BUT," Seddieforthewin continues, yielding another groan from Sam and Freddie, "Then you have to tell the truth about whether or not you liked the kiss!"

"Oh, I'll tell you!" says Sam.

They kiss for one minute. No details there cuz nobody apparently describes kisses in these stories.

"That was terrible," says Sam.

"Ew," murmurs Freddie.

"I don't believe you guys are telling the truth!" says Seddieforthewin. Sam apparently can't cut this person off today even though she's always cutting people's speeches off on iCarly. "Carly, is there any way to make sure they're telling the truth?"

Carly decides to join this stranger against her best friends' interests. "Spencer, didn't you make a lie detector a while ago?"

"Oh yeah!" replies Spencer, "I always make random sculptures, but suddenly, I was able to make a lie detector with my average art sculpting skills! I wonder how? Probably just so that this story can have an easy but AWESOME way to enforce 'truths'!" He runs to get it, flying back in time for nothing to have happened.

Carly and Spencer put the lie detector on Freddie and Sam, apparently too weak to get out of it.

"So did you guys like the kiss?" Seddieforthewin asks.

"Now that I'm stuck in this lie detector, I guess I have to suddenly fall in love with Fredward, so I really liked the kiss," admits Sam.

"I liked it too," says Freddie. "I magically love you now, dear Sam, without any development of my love whatsoever."

"ME TOO!" says Sam. They rip out of the lie detector suddenly now, even though they couldn't before, and start making out.

"Undeveloped love for the win!" shouts Seddieforthewin.

Carly shuts off the video call as Sam and Freddie continue to make out.

"Does anyone have dares for me?" asks Gibby, "like daring me to take off my shirt?" putting his hands on his shirt to take it off.

"Gibby!" Carly and Spencer say disapprovingly.

Gibby stops because he obviously never takes his shirt off on his own without others' approval.

Sam and Freddie break apart.

"Okay," says Freddie, "taking a video call from StaceyDillsen."

"Hi Carly! Hi Sham! Hello Freddie! Gibby! Shpensher!" she says, quickly annoying everyone but Gibby. "I actshually do have a queshchun for you, Gibby!"

"Yes!" says Gibby.

"I wash a Creddie shipper, but then I realished that Sheddie ish happening, sho I'm now a Cibby shipper."

"Cibby?" asks Carly.

"Yesh, the pairing of you and Gibby, Carly!" says Stacey, "So Carly and Gibby, you have to tell the truth: Do you like each other? Would you date each other?"

"Gibby's nice, and a cool friend, but I wouldn't date him," states Carly.

"And I like Carly as a friend, but I have a girlfriend," answers Gibby.

"You guysh have to ushe the lie detector!" Stacey demands.

"Fine," says Carly as she and Gibby use the lie detector.

"Now that I'm in this thing, I must confess my undying love for you Gibby. I LUV YOU GIBBY, even though my best friend calls you a shirtless potato," says Carly.

"Forget about Tasha. I LUV YOU TOO CARLY! Are you gas? Cuz you just blew me away," babbles Gibby.

"AWW! That's so sweet!" cries Carly, rushing to kiss Gibby.

"Well, that ends this iCarly," says Sam, as Carly and Gibby are making out.

"And we are clear!" ends Freddie. He walks over to Sam, and they make out.

"Wait, what about me?" asks Spencer, "Oh well, I'm too boring and uncreative for anyone to want to ask about me. But whatever! I might as well be happy for my sister and her friends since they found TRU LUV today! I'm totally okay with my sister dating someone like Gibby! Wait, that can't be right...Gibby and my sister? WHAT...Oh hey look, a butterfly again!"

The end.

* * *

><p>There you have it.<p>

Sorry if it wasn't that funny. I tried to make it as funny as possible, staying accurate to some elements of these stories. Hope you enjoyed it. And sorry, I just HAD to use the butterfly bit again.

Let me know what you thought in a review! Also if you have any other plots for me to parody, preferably ones that haven't been parodied before, TELL ME! :D You can also tell me which of the chapters you like the best so far!

Thanks for reading :)


	4. Sam's Farewell Letter

Hey guys, many thanks for reading, and I felt compelled to thank my individual reviewers and respond to my haters? lol

To ScheerLovesYou- Thanks for reading my stories and reviewing them :)

To Icarlya- Thanks, and yeah, I've actually seen it before, just not in that many stories. And I'm glad you think it's funny. :D Thanks for reading all my chapters and reviewing.

To blank/anonymous review- It'd be nice if you could log in or leave a name so that it'd be easier to respond. Anyway, do you mean you've seen parodies before or you've seen the parody of the exact story? If so, then sorry I didn't notice.

To Random Storygirl- Thanks! :) That's a cool idea! I actually haven't read a story like that before, but if I can get it well enough I will try one! Thanks so much for the suggestion and the review :D

To Peliper's Cousin- Honestly, lots of people write with similar plot ideas, and I didn't actually use any of the same plots someone else did. I know that parodies have been done before. I acknowledged that in the beginning of my first chapter. I said I hope you enjoy my own style of parody. I also apologized in advance if I accidentally do a parody that has already been done before. In my latest chapter, I asked for suggestions of stories that HAVEN'T been done before. Secondly, I have read PsychoticAppleSauce's story. In my opinion, it IS funnier and more popular than mine. I even favorited it, and I started this story because I really wanted to parody iCarly gang going to the beach, and I haven't seen a parody of that yet. I just continued the story because I got positive feedback, and I had lots of fun writing these. Not because I'm trying to beat anyone. Also, LovelyAmelie's story iCliche came before PsychoticAppleSauce's. And probably there were other parodies before that one. Does that mean that theirs aren't allowed? There are millions of fanfiction stories out there. Many involve the same plots/ideas. When I write, I'm not trying to beat anybody. I'm trying to show other people my writing, my stories, my opinions, my ideas, etc. If I really were competing with PsychoticAppleSauce, there'd be no competition because her stories are really good and popular. I read other stories and avoided stealing those ideas. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read my entire story and submitting a review.

To LizzieGirly223- Thanks so much! And I will try to do a story like that! :D I'm not really familiar with the amnesia stories, and I don't want to do a story that will disappoint you guys as my readers, so I'll try to get familiar with these plots before I parody them. As for the halloween one, it'd be awesome to do, but I think it's already been parodied before, so I'll try to come up with something else. Thanks for the suggestions and review :)

To ofirhendel- Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you laughed! :D I absolutely hope to keep doing this! And I hope to not do a parody that's already been done before, but I'm glad you have faith that I'd make it funny. Also, awesome list of suggestions! I hope to get to those as soon as I have time! Thank you soo much for those suggestions. Don't worry; I love iShakespeare too! And besides, it's already been parodied before too.

To ChicagoBears- Thanks!

Sorry for such a long reply. I just had to address my reviewers! My main purpose in this chapter was addressing my reviews, so sorry for the less interesting story to follow. lol hope you like it anyway!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own iCarly. Plain and simple.

**Note:** This chapter discusses some more serious topics. I will try to skim through it to keep it rated K+. Just a warning.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Sam's Letter  
><strong>

_Dear Freddie,_

_Good bye. I'm leaving. You're probably wondering why. Well, it turns out that as strong as I look on the outside, my inside is breaking. Fredward, you crumble me like a cookie. Ironically, I love cookies. I guess I was doomed to the fate of a cookie. Have I said it before? No? I love you. You make me scream like a fangirl in stories. Have I told you? I love you. Oh wait, I actually did say that. In my mind. A million times. Now I shall be a lame girl and make this a totally average...or below average.. love revelation. Instead of my usual incredibly intelligent and smooth Puckett insults, I shall throw you a lame pick-up line. If you were a booger, I'd pick you first. Now that's some sweet stuff. I love you. But you cause me pain cuz I know you'll never love me. You've always loved Carly. You always have. And she's my bff. And you two are dating now. C'mon man! I'm setting up the perfect setting for an epic love triangle here! Come fight for me! **(A/N: Apparently out of nowhere, at this point, Carly and Freddie are dating.)** Oh and by the way, I've been trying to change my appearance to get you to like me. Though I couldn't live without food for a few minutes, I was able to give up food for you. I'm skinny as a stick. Wholey Gosh. Why don't you love me? Aren't sticks attractive? No? I'm sad. I'm oh-so depressed, but you wanna hear a riddle? What's brown and sticky? Don't know? A stick! Hahaha. Oh I am still so sad. I must have turned bipolar as well on my way to falling for you. And thus, to relieve you the burden of knowing that I love you and you can't love me back, I will instead impose the greatest burden and guilt upon you. **(A/N: yes, if you understand what I'm hinting at, that's sufficient. I won't use the actual words.)** Farewell Freddie. Tell Carly I'm sorry._

_Sam_

Freddie reads the letter and suddenly falls in love with Sam because depressed Sam is darn attractive. He rushes to find Sam and is magically able to do so despite the fact that Sam left no info whatsoever. He magically rushes to stop Sam before it's too late.

"I love you Sam," he says romantically.

Sam melts from his words. She then freezes back into a solid and says, "Aww, really?"

"Yes. I don't love Carly anymore. Your letter with your lame pick-up line, eating disorder, bipolar disorder, and dumb riddle made me scrape my knee falling for you. Please gimme a band-aid and answer this: don't I just have the most convincing love?"

"OF COURSE YOU DO!" Sam screams, running to kiss him.

They make out.

And they all live Happily Ever After. Well, except for Carly, who cries until her eyes fall out and roll into the hands of another boy. Probably Gibby.

The End.

* * *

><p>Sorry that was short. As I've mentioned, I'm running out of ideas D: but I wanted to reply to my reviewers and didn't want to leave you guys without any reading material. Thank you all for reading. If you have any more ideas for me to parody, lemme know xP<p>


	5. The Therapy Box

Hey guys, THANKS MUCH for reading and reviewing! So sorry for such a long drought. Still can't believe iCarly ended...

Good thing I had typed up my thanks in advance or I would've forgotten all of you amazing people.

To KiyokoMcCurdy- Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you thought it was funny! And yeah I tend to be quite sarcastic xD Really? I didn't watch Suite Life so I didn't know; thanks for telling me though! I'd love to do a Sam pregnancy one, but it's already been parodied before by someone else.

To Random Storygirl- thank you! :D

To Icarlya- Thanks! :)

To StrawberryAngel143- Thanks! And it's okay, thanks for trying anyway :)

To SavySoCool- Thank you =)

To ChicagoBears- Thanks :)

To PaVm- Thank you. LOL hey a butterfly.

To LizzieGirly223- Thanks :D

ANYWAY, moving on to the story, thanks to ofirhendel for all the suggestions. I will now use one of yours!

And just so you know, this parody take place as if the Seddie arc didn't happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Therapy Box<strong>_

Chapter 5

**Sam's POV**

"You're a nub," I say to Freddie, clearly never able to come up with anything more clever.

"You're a jerk," he replies equally lamely, yet I have to pretend that I'm more clever.

"That's the dumbest comeback ever." Oh have I mentioned? I'm in love with Freddie Benson. Nothing to explain here. Apparently.

"OKAAAY GUYS!" says Carly, "Stop it!"

Awwwww, why did Carly have to interrupt our cute lovey fighting session? :3 And why am I acting like such a stupid girl! MAN! The things Fredwardo can do to me these days...you know, even though we've known each other for like 10 jillion years.

"He started it!" I protest, trying to stir up another argument with Freddie. It's so cute when he's mad! I just love it!

"WHAT! YOU STARTED IT!" he yells back. I am just soooo happy cuz his angry face is so adorkable!

"YOU GUYS!" says Carly. DARNIT CARLY. Lemmee have some love!

Carly continues, "OKAY. I've had enough with you guys! I am sending you guys to a mental hospital!" (A/N: Where all true love originates)

"Nooo!" Sam yells, protesting, though we all know that she's super excited to go...

"Why Carly?" Freddie protests, going along with it

**3rd person POV  
><strong>

~Inside the therapy box because mental hospitals don't have better things to use them for yayyyyyyyyy~

Freddie suddenly feels his hormones going even though he's supposed to be a nerd who doesn't hit puberty until he's 57 which is weird because Nathan Kress is buff but this is going off topic anyway. Could this be caused by...Samantha Puckett?

Freddie's guts say no cuz that's what they should say or else he'd be in trouble but then for the sake of the story he notices that his stomach is doing somersaults cuz that's all dramatic and chiz.

For some odd reason, Freddie's stomachsaulting became visible on his face. Sam, noticing cuz she suddenly became a caring and observant person, asks Freddie, "dude you ok?"

"Pshhhh of course," says Freddie trying to be a man but failing.

"Dude you can tell me what's wrong," continues Sam.

"Of course I can't!" screamed Freddie. "Can't you see that you're the one making me feel queasy? Of course you can! Now just scream that you love me so that I don't feel like an idiot for exposing my love."

Sam wants to scream of her love so badly but uno she's Sam so she's gotta be a hard nut to crack.

"NEVER!" she cried.

They sit there and stare and sparks fly, and it's like electricity. And they almost forget how to breathe...

After a whopping half an hour because time flies, Sam cries out, "OKAY FINE I ADMIT IT ILYSM FREDDIE BENSON."

"OMG YOU LUFF ME."

And Freddie and Sam make out and all that good stuff, and outside, Carly The Matchmaker and a random crowd is busy cheering because Carly had succeeded and the therapy box totally works and is secretly a matchmaking box that they totally film and show in some location to let everyone outside see what's going on inside and Sam and Freddie don't know a thing!


End file.
